justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Slumber Party
|artist = ft. |year = 2016 |dlc = |mode = Dance Crew |dg = / / / |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = |nosm = |mc = |pc = / / / |gc = Sun Yellow/Aqua Green/Bordeaux-Purple/Blue-Purple |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 136 |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = Isaiah Rashaadhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZThdWxl9qv/?taken-by=isaiahrashaad1 |perf = Paola Guivel (P1)File:Paolo slumber party.jpg Valeria Ixquic (P2) Luana Guivel (P3) Anastasia One (P4) }}"Slumber Party" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by an all-female dance crew. The wardrobe is heavily influenced by traditional Asian fashion trends. P1 P1 is a girl dressed in a maroon purple top with a Chinese neck and bouffant, frilly skirt attached to the lower end of the top. She is also wearing golden-yellow leggings with red heels. She also happens to wear a pair of Korean (tassels) around the neck of the dress. Her hair is styled in the form a tight top bun secured with simple hairpins. The dress is unbuttoned in the chest region, showing her black bra. She has a long black glove on her right arm and wears a yellow glove on her left hand. P2 P2 is a girl who wears a golden sleeveless suit which extends as a skirt only on the back. She wears a back inner strapless body-suit with red leggings and yellow heeled shoes. There is a golden ring over the leggings on her right leg. A pair of the frilly braided shoulder accessories are also worn. Her hair is done up as a top bun with bangs. There is a red strip of hair among her bangs that is slightly longer than the bangs and the bun is secured by a Japanese-style ogi-bira or hairpin. P3 P3 is a girl wearing a red Chinese-style dress unbuttoned right above her chest. The center of the dress, covering her stomach and chest, is made of black fabric. She also wears yellow leggings with red heels. Her hair is a simple tight bun, but over her head are two Japanese fans adorned in an alternate arrangement. The fans are red and maroon-purple in color. P4 P4 is a girl wearing a sleeveless red-and-yellow body suit that forms a cross around the neck and connects behind the neck to form a Chinese collar. The front of the dress is yellow with a pair of red tassels hanging from each side of her waist. The sides and the back of the dress are red and extend to form a half-skirt. There is a pair of golden tight shorts right beneath the top. Under the shorts, she wears maroon-purple leggings with black heels. She wears a pasted down tight hairstyle, with the hair being swept behind and tied into a bun, but a part of it waves forwards to the forehead, while still being pasted down to the scalp. From the bun behind two thin braids come around the shoulder and rest on her chest. Over her hair is a red headgear that has two red tassels hanging on either side. Slumberparty coach 1.png|P1 Slumberparty coach 2.png|P2 Slumberparty coach 3.png|P3 Slumberparty coach 4.png|P4 Background In the chorus, the background consists of traditional Chinese umbrellas that extend up and to the right in a faded structure when moved. In the verse, the background changes to a sauna setting with two lanterns on either side of the room glowing in a rosy color. There is a diamond shape in the center with the same circle design in the middle as the umbrella seen before in the chorus. The wood carvings in the background show text written in the style of Chinese calligraphy. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Do a “no” gesture with your right hand pointed to the sky. Gold Move 2: Kick your left leg out and throw your right arm down. Gold Move 3: * P1 and P3: After lowering your torso to the left, raise your arms up. * P2 and P4: After lowering your torso to the right, raise your arms up. SlumberPartyGM.PNG|Gold Move A SlumberPartyGM.gif|Gold Move A in-game Trivia *''Slumber Party'' is the seventh song by Britney Spears in the series and the second one not being credited as The Girly Team *"F**king" is censored. *Even though Tinashe is credited, the final game the solo version of the song. *Both the American and British gameplay previews were removed from their respective channels and their website on September 29, 2017. *''Slumber Party'' does not appear on the full track list on the official Ubisoft website.https://just-dance.ubisoft.com/en-us/tracklist/index.aspx (Archived) Gallery Game Files Slumberparty cover generic.jpg|''Slumber Party'' Slumberpartybetap2ava.png|Beta P2 s avatar Slumberparty cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2018'' albumcoach Promotional Images Slumber party teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/910171652268236801 Others Slumberparty thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Slumberparty thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Britney Spears - Slumber Party ft. Tinashe Just Dance 2018 Slumber Party By Britney Spears & Tinashe References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by Britney Spears Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Anastasia One Category:Luana Guivel Category:Paola Guivel Category:Valeria Ixquic